Schoolyard Crush
by pucklovessbrina23
Summary: Hiccup is not excited for another school year in his wheelchair. But things take a turn for the awesome when he meets the new kid, Jack Frost. Highschool!AU Characters: Jack, Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel, more to be added later. Pairings: Hijack, Meripunzel Trigger warning for yaoi and yuri (is slash even a trigger I dunno)
1. August

**AN: Hi readers! This fic is going to have a chapter for each month of the characters lives. I will try to have a new chapter every other week. Enjoy!**

**August****:**

Hiccup's dad insisted on him going to school in a wheelchair. Ever since he had gotten into the accident that cost him his leg, his dad took every little precaution to make his son safe and comfortable but, most of them just served to aggravate Hiccup. He wheeled himself through the hallway stopping at his shared locker with his best friend, Rapunzel.

She was easy to spot amongst a crowd. Her hair reached down to just past her knees and practically glowed golden. All of Rapunzel's clothes were homemade and had a classic, timeless look to them. Hiccup parked himself in front of her. She shot him an innocent smile.

"Hey, Hic. Excited for our first day as sophomores?" asked Rapunzel as she took books from Hiccup and loaded them into their locker. The brunette shrugged and tossed his hair out of his eyes.

"Eh… I guess. Schedule?" responded the skinny teen. Rapunzel handed him a green slip.

Hiccup took out his own information and compared it. He began with Algebra 2, followed by Honors English, Honors Chemistry, Woodshop, and AP US History, ending with the tragically pathetic Assisted P.E. He sighed just looking at it. Rapunzel started with _normal_ P.E, then Honors English with Hiccup, French, Art, Honors Chemistry, and Honors Math Analysis.

"Whelp, we just have English together. Maybe Merida has something with us," stated Rapunzel. The sporty red head with mismanaged curls approached the pair. She was a recent addition to the group, being exchange student from Scotland. She was to stay for all of high school.

"Hey there, Hics. Hello, love," Merida greeted as she kissed a blushed cheek of the blonde. The girls had been dating for nearly six months now. With this relationship, Hiccup's awkwardness, Rapunzel's hair, and Merida's accent, the friends were major bullying targets. The bell rang, signaling the start of passing period.

"Bye, sweetie. Good luck!" grinned out Rapunzel, giving him two giant thumbs up. Hiccup nodded back, giving as much of a smile as he could and pushing off towards his first period.

Hiccup got two reactions from his peers. One was the look of pity. People would stare with sad looks and give him the occasional empathetic hello. Those who talked to him didn't really talk to him so much as to his stump that he had yet to get a prosthetic for and his chair. To many he had become his condition, not himself. He might prefer the alternative where people just didn't notice him. Since the chair shortened him a lot, he was overlooked, literally and figuratively.

As he continued to Algebra 2, the teen was pushed and shoved and almost got hit by lockers being opened twice. When he finally managed to get to class he went through it as he always has. Bored and just paying attention when most important. Finally he reached the end of the day, Hiccup entered the class he was dreading, Assisted P.E.

He looked around at his fellow classmates, most of them either special needs or majorly handicapped. He shook his head and hung it down. A teacher entered and explained in a simplistic manner that sounded so condescending to Hiccup. He announced the assignments for 'buddies' and Hiccup had been paired with some guy named Jack. The other members of the program entered, meeting their partners. Hiccup looked around for Jack. A mysterious, white haired, pale teen slowly approached.

"Hi, I'm Jack and I'll be," he stopped, sighing with distain on what he had to say, "very special buddy this year." Hiccup almost laughed at how forced the dialogue was.

Giving a shy smile he responded, "Hiccup H. Haddock. It's nice to meet you but I'd prefer not to be called your special buddy, if that's alright." He extended his hand and Jack gave it a firm shake.

"Hiccup H. Haddock? What's the H stand for?" asked the snowy haired boy. Hiccup blushed with embarrassment.

"Horrendous… It's a … a Viking thing. My dad is really into our heritage so . . ." he trailed off, chuckling nervously. Jack smirked, sitting down on the nearby bleachers. Hiccup wheeled closer.

"I actually think that's cool. I'm just Jack Oliver Frost, there's no culture there!" Jack stated loudly, some of the other groups looking at them. Jack seemed not to care, acting as though it was just him and Hiccup.

"So Jack," began Hiccup, "Why are you tutoring in Assisted P.E? It is obviously not by choice."

"My mom thinks it'll look good for colleges. I really could use some filler on my applications. Junior year comes way too fucking fast, I swear," Jack explained. Hiccup swore for a second sadness fluttered on the older teen's features but it was gone right as it came and replaced by a smirk and mischievous brows.

"How about you, Hiccup?" asked Jack. Hiccup raised any eyebrow at the question.

"How about . . . what?" he shot back. The taller boy bit his lip and glanced down at brunette's half of a right leg. Hiccup caught the glance and felt tension rise up inside of himself.

"Oh . . . you mean how my leg. . ." trailed away the freckled boy. Jack immediately regretted touching upon on such a sensitive topic. He frowned.

"I'm sorry. That was really rude," Jack muttered. Hiccup huffed. He was used to being questioned about his missing appendage. Jack was not the first to venture down the road of weird and awkward inquiries.

"It's fine-uh, well I was in a car wreck at the end of my eighth grade year. It was terrible. I was lucky to be alive but my mom," Hiccup completely stopped, losing his composure and feeling his throat tighten and dry up, "didn't have the same luck. The car hit her head on. I just got a lot of debris in my leg with caused the infection that took my leg. So yeah, that's how I ended up here." Hiccup closed his eyes. Every time he went in to any detail on this, Hiccup could barely keep himself from crying. Jack wasn't sure what to do. Even though he had just met the crippled boy, he felt the need to comfort. Tossing away social conventions, Jack wrapped his arms around Hiccup.

Hiccup's eyes opened widely in shock. Apprehensively, the green eyed boy returned the embrace. They must be drawing attention from their classmates again but Hiccup took a page from Jack's book and ignored it.

The two teens continued to talk through the whole class. Hiccup learned that Jack had little sister named Emily, moved here this year and previously resided in Chicago, and loves the cold. Jack found out Hiccup had strong adoration for the fall, plays Skyrim religiously and has Great Dane named Toothless. The bell rang out through the class. Jack offered to go with Hiccup to where his dad was picking him up.

When they arrived at the curb, Rapunzel and Merida were already there.

"Hey guys," said Hiccup. Jack stood quietly on the outside of the group. Rapunzel's eyes darted from Hiccup to the iced blue eyed teen behind him. Merida smirked.

"Who's the hottie?" she said with a wink. Jack retuned her grin. Hiccup blushed and looked at Jack who laughed.

"Jack, this is Rapunzel and Merida," he mumbled. Rapunzel shook his hand.

"Hi! It's so nice to see Hic with new friends. He's not very social," she explained happily. Jack chuckled. Hiccup sent a glare at her.

"Okay thanks, Punz. That's enough humiliation for me today," he stated, puffing out an angered breath. Rapunzel giggled into her hand.

"Alright," she smiled. A giant SUV honked at the four of them. The car belonged to Merida's parents and was currently filled by Merida's mom and her three mentally ill brothers, Harris, Hubert and Hamish.

"That's my mum, then. We will be leavin' you two. Bye Hic. It was nice meeting you, Jack. I know Hiccup will make sure we see more of you," Merida said, grinning mischievously and grabbing Rapunzel's hand to lead her to the car. Rapunzel gave a wave before hopping into the vehicle.

"That Rapunzel got some hair, huh?" stated Jack, simpering at Hiccup. Hiccup smiled back, pushing his hair behind his ears.

"I know they're kind of weird. But they're my best friends," said the green eyed boy.

"Well, I hope I get know them better. And I'm definitely looking forward to getting to know you better," stated Jack as he looked Hiccup up and down. Hiccup felt heat rise to his cheeks and his heart beat quicken. He looked over to his left and saw his dad's beaten up Chevy.

"Um, that's my dad over there so I'll be going," Hiccup told Jack as he glided towards the car. He built up courage in his head and turned back to the pale boy.

"I really like you, Jack. And that's saying something because; it's true, what Rapunzel said. I'm not social at all. But you're different," he rushed out nervously. Jack gave him the biggest smile possible.

"I really like you, Cup," he said happily. Hiccup gave him a look of confusion.

"Cup? What the hell is that?" he asked. Jack slowly stepped closer to his friend, giving him a tempting look with his eyebrows.

"Well, I'm guessing everyone either calls you Hiccup or Hic. If I call you Cup, it will be special," clarified the dyed white haired boy. Hiccup grinned to himself, thinking over the nickname.

"Okay. Bye Jack," he said, returning to his car.

"Bye, Cup!" the blue eyed hunk shouted out as he watched Hiccup's dad help him into the car. Mr. Haddock gave Jack an unsure look as the teen walked down the sidewalk bouncily. He turned his gaze to his son.

"Who's that, Hiccup?" he asked.

"Oh, that's Jack. He's in the P.E program with me. He's nice," responded Hiccup, strapping in.

"Hmm," hummed out his father.

"Hmm? What does that mean?" the deep brunette responded. Mr. Haddock got behind the wheel and stared Hiccup down.

"More than a friend?" asked the gruff, bearded man. Hiccup sighed angrily as he ran his hands through his hair. Since the moment he came out to his dad, every single male he talked to or even looked at was suddenly a boyfriend option. Hiccup liked it better when his dad was ignoring his sexuality.

"Dad, god, no. Is it okay for me to just have male friends?" he responded loudly. Hiccup's father shrugged his shoulders.

"That Jack boy was giving you a look. I know that look; that boy likes you," said the red head.

"Aggh, no," grumbled the wheelchair bound teen. Hiccup would never tell his dad but he had to admit he had a tiny crush on his new friend. And maybe that tiny part was a lie.


	2. October

**Yo, guys! Happy Halloween!**

_**October**_

Hiccup adjusted his pointed ears and pulled on his tight leather vest. It was the night of Halloween and Hiccup was going as a dragon, complete with black skinny jeans, a leather vest, ears and wings. He wasn't trick or treating, of course, but Merida had to take her little brothers out. He was joining her along with Rapunzel and Jack. It had been two months since Hiccup met the teen and he had no doubt in his mind he was slowly falling for the blue eyed boy. A knocking came at his door.

"C'mon, Hic. We gotta get the Jack boy. Are ye ready?" shouted Mr. Haddock. Hiccup grabbed his phone and wheeled himself to the door.

"Okay, let's go," he responded as he opened the door. His father eyed the outfit suspiciously.

"A little skimpy, aye?" the gruff man said. Hiccup laughed and just continued out the house. He was feeling slightly nervous because Jack was supposed to bring his little sister, Emily, along tonight. Hiccup was always someone to assume the worst would happen and this of course applied to Emily. If he didn't make a good impression, she wouldn't like him. If Emily didn't like Hiccup, Jack might ignore him outside of class. And the cause and effect would go on and on in the freckled boy's mind. The car he had been loaded up was quickly nearing Hiccup's frosty haired friend. Hiccup swallowed the lump in his throat as his father stopped the car. Jack sat on the steps of his porch talking to a girl in a blue wig. Hiccup examined the pair. Emily was wearing a yellow coat and matching boots with jeans. Jack had a pinstripe suit and white and black face paint on. As Coraline and Jack Skellington, the family had a clear Tim Burton theme. Jack and Emily approached the car and got in.

"Hey Mr. Haddock! This is my sister," said Jack happily. Hiccup's father smiled, although it was hard to see under his beard, and turned to the second grader. "

'Ello, Emily," he said to the kid. In response, Emily smiled shyly. "Hi," she mumbled quietly. She then turned her gaze to Hiccup. The brunet grinned lopsidedly, still unsure on how to act.

"You're Cup, right?" Emily asked. Hiccup chuckled a little at the use of that nickname by the girl. Jack winked when the forest eyed boy looked up at him.

"Um, yeah, I am," Hiccup told her. Emily sat up on her knees and whispered something into Jack's ear. The blue eyed man blushed and gave her a joking push away. Hiccup just could barely make out the words 'cute' and 'like'. He flushed as well and both boys turned to stare out the window. Shortly, they arrived at Merida's place. Mr. Haddock escorted to the door and bid them adieu. Mrs. DunBroch, Eleanor, welcomed them in.

"Aye, boys, hurry down," said Eleanor as Jack, Emily, Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup sat in the living room. Merida was dressed as a magician and Rapunzel, in her pouffiest, whitest dress and bunny ears, was the ginger's rabbit. Emily was in fascination with Rapunzel's hair.

"Is it real?" she questioned in astonishment. The blonde giggled into her hand softly and nodded. She grabbed at Emily's wig.

"Is this real, then?" Rapunzel pondered. Emily smirked, which Hiccup noticed looked so much like Jack's. Jack glanced over at Hiccup with a smile.

"I like your costume. It's really cool," Jack complemented his freckled friend. Hiccup smiled back at him.

"Thanks, you, uh . . . uh," he paused, resisting his overwhelming urge to say _fucking hot_, "you are really accurate to the character." Hiccup cursed his awkwardness with crushes and looked down in embarrassment.

Loud stomps came thumping down the stairs followed by yelling. Three red heads ran into the living room dressed as the _Duck Tales _characters, Huey, Dewy, and Louie. Harris ran up to Merida.

"Meri, let's go! Let's go!" he exclaimed, tugging on her hand.

"Okay. Ya were the one holdin' us up!" Merida retorted and pulled Rapunzel up with her too.

Hubert and Hamish took the hands of Emily and ran out the door with her, following in their sister's lead.

"Hey!" shouted Jack, "Woah there with my sister!" Merida turned back and smirked.

"Calm down, Jack. They've just got a little," she stopped, stifling a chortle, "crush." Jack's face filled up with red and Merida and Rapunzel ran off in a fit of giggles. Jack huffed and placed his hands on Hiccup's chair and pushed him out the door. Hiccup stared up, throwing his head back to gaze at the older teen.

"A bit over protective, huh?" Hiccup commented about Emily. Jack shook his head and walked a few paces behind the big group.

"Em and I are quite close. She has always been my innocent little sister," he explained. Hiccup felt his heart warm at the sincerity and love in the white haired boy's words. He grinned to himself, thinking that Jack was just too perfect to have fallen into his life. Emily ran up to interrupt the moment between the teens and showed off her candy haul so far. A few packs of skittles, candy bars, lollipops, and more. A good gathering for so far. Jack nodded at the candy and told her to go to the next house with Merida, Rapunzel and the triplets. Emily followed the advice giddily and sprinted to catch up.

Hiccup felt amazingly happy. As holidays go, Halloween was always a big thing for him. Being able to escape himself for a night was something he loved and it took him away from his troubles. As the paraplegic observed Rapunzel slipping her arms around Merida and applying a kiss to the shorter's lips, he realized he shouldn't try to escape everything and there was something he must come clean about.

"Jack?" he stated, causing the taller teen to halt is walking and gaze at Hiccup, "Can we talk for a second?" Jack nodded and pulled to the side. Hiccup's heart was thumping like mad and his breath was catching terribly. Jack's iced blue eyes shot daggers into him as the other boy waited for a reason for the stop.

"Whatcha need to talk about, Cup?" asked Jack. Hiccup closed his eyes and and sucked in air with a one. . . two . . . three . . .count. He opened his green orbs in a slow motion.

"I . . . I," the teen stopped. He couldn't say it; he couldn't come out to Jack. If he didn't approve or if it creeped him out and Hiccup lost him, he didn't think he could handle it, but it must be said now before it got worse, "I'm gay. And if you don't like it, then-then, that's your issue!" He searched Jack's face for a reaction, and finding just a light smile and reassuring eyes.

"Oh, yeah man, I kinda figured you had at least something for guys," the pale skinned junior gave as a response. Hiccup's eyes filled with shock, his mouth falling open slightly.

"You kn-knew? How? What?" Hiccup asked, his voice cracking annoyingly. He wasn't obvious, or at least he didn't think he was. _Oh God,_ he thought, _does he know about the crush?_

"Um, when you invited me to your house and we were in your room, you have some magazines that aren't very well hidden . . . I just kinda assumed . . ." Jack expanded. Hiccup threw his hands to his face and shook his head. A hand found it's way to his shoulder.

"Hey, Cup. It's fine. I'm fine with it and happy you told me," said the tall teen. Hiccup smiled.

"Thanks. I'm happy for that," Hiccup responded. The rest of the group joined them at the side of the sidewalk and showed of their candy. Merida and Rapunzel shared another kiss. Hiccup's life was good and, at the moment, quite spoopy.


End file.
